


Dernier souffle

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un moment aussi troublé et dangereux qu'est un assaut forcé contre les titans, chaque moment peut se révéler être le dernier. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il faut l'utiliser pour régler des comptes, tout se dire, ou tout simplement en profiter le plus le plus possible.<br/>Surtout quand cet instant est bel et bien le dernier finalement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernier souffle

Dans la panique mêlée au chaos qui régnait et qui ne cessait de s'intensifier en rongeant le maigre bon sens qui restait dans la ville, beaucoup d'humains restants fuyaient au plus vite pendant que l'armée se chargeait d'éliminer les titans.  
Du moins les soldats essayaient de remplir leur rôle malgré la panique et la surprise générale. La peur se propageait hélas partout, si vite et à tout niveau. Enfin, il y avait de quoi, le titan colossal venait de refaire son apparition. Soldant son retour à un assaut des autres titans comme le mur était maintenant fragilisé et ouvert.  
Et la suite des événements ne s'annonçait guère mieux quand l'avenir de l'humanité reposait sur les épaules de seulement quelques personnes...  
Dans ces moments agités, il n'était pas exclu de devoir faire des choix.  
De parfois devoir se sacrifier, de mettre sa vie en danger. Pas seulement pour l'humanité toute entière, mais pour une seule personne qui comptait plus qu'un attroupement humain dont certains restaient agglutinés et à perdre du temps. À hurler de peur en perdant leurs moyens, qui rendait leur sauvetage encore plus compliqué.  
L'entraide entre les soldats était peu abordée mais était bien présente, aussi rare et touchante soit elle. Et il y avait eu un bel exemple un peu plus tôt...  
Horrifié sur le coup bien qu'à présent troublé et hors de lui, Jean s'était arrêté un moment dans la cachette de fortune qu'était le calme d'une sombre ruelle entre deux maisons abandonnées depuis peu.  
Le soldat en tremblait encore en y repensant. Remonter ses récents souvenirs jusqu'à à ce moment où il avait frôlé la mort, car un titan l'avait assez approché pour s'apprêter à le dévorer.  
Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ai eu le temps de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, une certaine personne s'était jetée à corps perdu pour lui sauver la mise. Un geste héroïque qui n'avait rien d'anodin cependant.  
Marco avait risqué sa vie mais l'avait sauvé, imité ensuite par leurs coéquipiers.  
Lui en premier s'était lancé sans hésiter sur ce titan pour attirer son attention , une action certes inconsciente non sans rappeler les manières d'Eren.  
Mais à ainsi laisser à sa victime le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de s'enfuir, en plus d'avoir accusé le coup et d'être malencontreusement victime de son matériel tridimensionnel défectueux. Il y avait vraiment des incidents qui arrivaient au mauvais moment. Comme un coup du sort, où l'heure d'une personne n'était pas venue mais sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Encore faut il que cette personne dispose d'une moitié qui la suivait comme son ombre.  
Ce lien si fort à tous les deux s'avérait utile même dans ce genre de situation. À la manière d'un garde du corps plus modéré, à garder un œil sur l'autre et agir au moment voulu.  
C'est donc fidèle à son poste que Marco ne tarda pas à rejoindre son compagnon. Sans l'effrayer, en s'avançant calmement vers lui et attendait que son partenaire remarque sa présence pour se manifester.  
Bien sûr il ne voulait pas non plus le surprotéger, comme un parent surveille son enfant et comme le faisait un peu trop souvent Mikasa avec Eren. Le jeune homme suivait de loin son ami. Veillant sur lui à distance et le secondait comme une ombre complice. Le réconforter quand il fallait aussi.  
D'ailleurs le soldat n'avait pas tardé à remarquer son ami, à quelques mètres de lui et qui le regardait avec son éternel sourire rassurant.  
Peut être qu'ils étaient liés au point de ressentir la présence de l'autre, ou du moins à assez penser réciproquement pour que leurs pensées se rejoignent en même temps que leurs regards.  
Et des regards qui se disaient déjà tant de choses...  
Jean était heureux et bien plus d'avoir Marco à ses cotés. On ne pouvait séparer un duo gagnant et aussi lié, encore moins le couple soudé et sincère qu'ils avaient formé dans le secret.  
Mais un détail le laissait quelque peu dubitatif. Comment avait-il réussi à le retrouver... Est ce qu'il l'avait suivi ou chercher pendant des heures, pris encore des risques pour retrouver sa trace...? Des détails vains.  
Et Jean ne perdait même plus de temps à s'encombrer l'esprit avec ce genre de questions maintenant tout bonnement futiles. Tout était futile pour lui depuis qu'il avait frôlé la mort, et que son ami l'avait sauvé.  
Il fallait vraiment que cet ami soit plus qu'un ami. Pas seulement son meilleur ami, à qui on donnait pompeusement et avec un peu trop d'hypocrisie toutes les qualités.  
Marco était bien plus que cela, ce n'était pas juste son compagnon d'arme ou une connaissance. Car il l'aimait au point de penser plus à lui qu'à sa propre vie. Cet imprudent l'aimait d'une façon si pure, si intense qu'il l'avait aidé sans hésiter, peut être même qu'il aurait pu mourir pour lui.  
Rien qu'à y penser Jean en était malade. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer son état si jamais Marco était mort en voulant le sauver, si le titan l'avait tué sous ses yeux. Si impuissant, il aurait vu ce spectacle effroyable de celui qu'il aimait se faire mettre en pièce et dévorer sans plus pitié. Une des pires choses qui pourrait lui arriver, il pensait même qu'il ne s'en remettrai jamais. Et ça, il fallait le faire bien comprendre à sa chère moitié...  
Avec toute la colère qu'il contenait et de sa grande délicatesse habituelle, Jean bouscula son meilleur ami pour le faire basculer contre le mur et l'attraper fermement par le col de sa veste. Pour ensuite planter ses yeux dans les siens. D'un regard où trop d'émotions se mélangeaient. Passant de la colère à la peur, à l'euphorie au soulagement. Trop secoué, le jeune homme ne remarquait d'ailleurs pas qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux Et Marco n'allait sûrement pas le lui faire remarquer alors que lui même était dans le même état. Ses propres mains tremblantes qui se posaient sur celles de Jean, comme pour l'apaiser en douceur.  
Parler n'aurait servi à rien. Surtout pour faire des reproches ou des remontrances. Cela aurait juste été pour la forme en plus, car au fond de lui Jean était heureux que son amant l'ait sauvé ainsi. Une des plus belles marques d'amour, sinon la plus belle.  
Le moment était peut-être mal choisi vu que des humains mourraient à chaque instant, en plus de ceux qui risquaient leur vie ne s'en sortant parfois pas indemnes ou en un seul morceau. Ajouté à ceux qui voyait mourir leurs amis ou leur famille.  
Mais pour le moment ils avaient tout oublié, même ces moments atroces dont devait faire face l'humanité . Et voulaient plutôt profiter de cet instant en pensant que c'était le dernier. Jouer le jeu et faire semblant que tout était mis de coté, que la mort ne rodait pas près d'eux, ayant même failli plus d'une fois les séparer.  
Un moment d'éternité avant de retourner se battre contre une cause presque vaine où y laisser la vie n'était pas en option. Bien qu'il était hors de question que l'un d'eux y laisse la vie. Cela se ressentait à leur étreinte, désespérée et sincère. Imprégnée de la peur imminente de perdre cet être cher qui pouvait à tout moment y passer. Cette pensée commune leur faisait accentuer cette étreinte où ils étaient plus que jamais proches l'un de l'autre, à défaut de flirter avec l'ombre de la mort.  
Faisant une entorse répréhensible à leurs devoirs ils préféraient s'embrasser, de longues minutes où se mélangeaient leurs souffles, leur passion, et leur peur.  
Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, manquer de se perdre encore une fois. C'était insupportable de se heurter à la réalité , c'est pourquoi s'étourdir en s'embrassant encore et encore était le meilleur remède pour le moment.  
À échanger peut être un moment qui serait le dernier, cachés contre un mur froid. Un endroit que ce couple interdis connaissait si bien, c'était une cachette dont ils usaient de temps à autre pour avoir un peu d'intimité loin de toutes ces foules qui pourrait les voir d'un mauvais œil.  
Mais tout cela c'était avant, quand le danger n'était pas si proche et que prendre des risques se limitait à effleurer leurs mains presque à la vue de tous.  
Encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, leurs gestes se mêlaient à présent à l'ambiance qui planait sur eux.  
À se mordre parfois un peu trop fort les lèvres quand ce n'était pas la langue qui y passait. Continuer cette douce étreinte jusqu'à en avoir le souffle court. Arrêter un bref instant quand l'oxygène venait à manquer, à se fixer d'un regard fiévreux d'envie et toujours de crainte. Cette peur de perdre leur moitié qui leur faisant tout de suite recommencer à s'embrasser ou se toucher mais assez chastement.  
Occupés à passer leurs mains sur leurs corps avec des gestes presque craintifs, comme si les deux jeunes gens n'en revenaient toujours pas d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir toujours échanger ce genre de contact. C'est avec d'autant plus de soulagement qu'ils effleurait jusqu'à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, toujours avec plus d'engouement.  
Chaque minute, chaque seconde étaient profité doublement à chaque fois. C'était trop dur, trop déchirant, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter.  
Cette peur d'être séparés par la mort les rongeait plus que jamais, au moins là pouvoir se toucher et se regarder assez intensément jusqu'à ce que leurs vues se brouillent. La faute de l'émotion, et sûrement aussi des larmes. Peu leur importaient, ils avaient échappé au pire mais pour combien de temps, pendant combien de temps encore leurs lèvres allaient pouvoir se sceller en leur donnant cette sensation de bien être et de sécurité.  
Tout allait bien trop vite, on ne les avait pas tant préparé que cela pendant leurs entraînements.  
En fait, Marco comprenait qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'il ne s'était pas complètement préparé à ce qu'était vraiment la mort.  
La pire qu'il soit. La morte de cette personne irremplaçable qui pouvait faire perdre le goût de vivre et la force d'avancer. Non pas qu'il doutait du talent et des compétences de son camarade pour se battre et se défendre contre les titans, mais il avait tout simplement peur de le perdre. Cet instant cruel ou une vie pouvait se perdre, les quelques secondes qu'il ne fallait pas.  
C'est pour cette raison que le soldat avait aidé Jean sans réfléchir, qu'il s'était presque jeté dans les bras de l'ennemi.  
Mais bien que pour certain ce geste était irresponsable et suicidaire, Marco considérait qu'il avait eu raison. Jean était la seule personne qu'il aimait autant, cette personne qu'il levait même au dessus du rang du Roi. Une place de choix, et c'était peu dire.  
La manière dont le regardait l'heureux élu lui faisait deviner que lui aussi avait une place importante pour Jean. Celui ci, après avoir laissé exploser ses émotions se montrait maintenant très doux, par ses gestes étonnamment délicats et patients. Pensant presque qu'il y avait des chances pour que cela soit la dernière fois qu'il touchait son compagnon bien qu'il ne voulait pas que ça soit l'ultime échange, mais l'imaginer ainsi rendait ce contact plus intense, plus poignant.  
Des éclats de voix et des cris venaient cette fois les tirer plus brutalement vers la réalité. Des titans n'étaient pas loin, et il serait bien ironique de mourir en se laissant distraire et troubler par leurs sentiments.  
Leur rêve commun n'était pas loin, rejoindre la police militaire n'allait plus être loin une fois que cette période sombre serait balayée. C'était pareil à un dernier test avant leur but, pour vérifier encore une fois leur motivation, et pour ça ils en avaient à revendre comme le montrait leur dernier regard complice se confondant dans un dernier baiser tout aussi intense que rapide. En leur offrant peurs et adrénaline mélangées. C'est ce que tous les deux avaient besoin pour cette dernière bataille avant leur but.  
Une dernière fois il allait falloir se battre dans de si mauvaises conditions, mais l'avenir allait sûrement être meilleur.  
Différent du moins. Sûrement très différent, peut être même à réserver des surprises pas toujours aussi plaisantes que ce dernier moment de passion.


End file.
